WNXT-TV
WNXT-TV, virtual and VHF digital channel 6, is an NBC-affiliated television station licensed to Nextonville, Future County, Tennessee, United States. WNXT-TV's callsign letters stand for "N'e'''XT'onville," which is also the city's airport code. Station history The station signed-on the air on May 11, 1953, as '''WNVB-TV, whose callsign letters stood for "N'exton'V'ille '''B'roadcasting." Originally affiliated with the CBS television network, the station changed its callsign letters to '''WNXT-TV in 1959. With broadcasters in the United States conducting tests for color broadcasting, WNXT-TV went from broadcasting as a black and white station to a color station on May 11, 1961 (the station's 8th birthday), and began syndicating local programs. On March 10, 1968, the station's building was caught on fire at its original location at 1366 NE Mastville St. Because of this, the station found a new location near the Nextonville Fountain Park at 1861 SW Bluebird St. Many recordings from the station's past were saved before it caught fire. On May 5, 1976, WNXT-TV swapped affiliations with WNBS-TV (now WYWW-TV), and became an NBC affiliate. After the affiliation swap, WNXT-TV began syndicating educational and children's series, such as Sesame Street (which had occasionally aired on the main NBC network some few Sundays), Tom & Jerry (which had previously been syndicated on Nextonvillian ABC station WTNO-TV), and Looney Tunes. In 1983, WNXT-TV celebrated 30 years of broadcasting, and became one of the most watched stations in the Nextonvillian market, alongside PBS member station WUON. Analog shutdown WNXT-TV discontinued regular programming on its analog signal, over VHF channel 6, at 12:33 PM on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-powered television stations switched to digital broadcasting under federal mandate. WNXT-TV was the only station in the Nextonvillian market to participate in the nightlight program, and did so until September 6, 2009, setting the longest running time for an analog station to air the nightlight program. On September 6, at 10:27 AM, WNXT-TV shut down its analog signal. Slogan history *1975-1976 - Catch the Stars on Nexton 6 (localized version of CBS' 1975 slogan; final slogan before WNXT-TV switched to NBC). *1979-1981 - Nexton 6, Proud as a Peacock (localized version of NBC's 1979-81 slogan) *1981-1982 - In Nextonville, Our Pride is Showing (localized version of NBC's 1981-82 slogan) *1982-1983 - You're in Nextonville, Just Watch Us Now (localized version of NBC's 1982-83 slogan) *1983-1984 - Nexton 6 News, Be There (localized version of NBC's 1983-84 slogan) *1984-1986 - In Nextonville, Let's All Be There/''Nexton 6, Let's All Be There'' (both localized versions of NBC's 1984-86 slogans) *1986-1988 - Come Home to Nextonville/''Come Home to Nexton 6'' (both localized versions of NBC's 1986-88 slogans) *1988-1990 - Come Home to the Best, Only on Nexton 6/''Come Home to the Best, Only in Nextonville'' (both localized versions of NBC's 1988-90 slogans) *1990-1992 - Nexton 6, The Place to Be!/''WNXT, The Place to Be!'' (both localized versions of NBC's 1990-92 slogan) *2005-2007 - Nexton 6, My Lucky Feather (localized version of NBC's 2005-07 slogan) Ident history WNVB55id.png|Ident from 1955, when the station was still known under its original callsign as WNVB-TV. WNXT76id.png|Ident from 1978. WNXT80id.png|Ident from 1980. WNXT83id.png|Ident from 1983, celebrating the station's 30th anniversary. WNXT84id.png|''Let's All Be There'' ident from 1984. WNXT84id2.jpg|''Let's All Be There'' ident from 1984, promoting syndicated programs. WNXT86id.png|''Come Home to Nexton 6'' ident from 1986. Note that at that time, NBC didn't use the current Peacock logo in my imagination. WNXT87moviebumper.png|''NBC Sunday Night at the Movies'' local bumper from 1987, with the WNXT-TV byline at the bottom. Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Nextonville, Tennessee Category:Tennessee Category:NextonVideo Industries Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953